Kirby: Heroes of Pop Star Trilogy
The Kirby: Heroes of Pop Star Trilogy is a series of Kirby games developed by Gear Games, designed for giving diverse gameplay than just reusing 2.5D actions, and give focus on extensive gameplay and unique experience for each game. It also give a deeper lore for Magolor, who, after befriended Kirby for real, was what caused to change the life of Heroes of Pop Star forever does to the presence of the first and recurring antagonist of the series, Exateno, the Wicked Star (title is instead God of Extreme Light in Japanese). It also returns multiple bosses from previous Kirby games, including those from Kirby Super Star, as well as keep giving nods of the "Dreader Trio", which include Marx, Drawcia, and Queen Sectonia, while also include Dark Matter as a minor antagonist. The story is more like episodic, although chained one after another, and despite the simplistic plots, always have a tragic villain in each game (in Exateno's case, it was his ancient time where he was unfairly rejected by a mayor does to his rejection to giant-sized creature), and one of the anti-heroes being more involved with the main villain (Magolor's attempt to conquer the universe caused Exateno to come, and King Dedede being victim of Teppurse tricking the citizens to finally reject the self-proclaimed King of Dream Land), giving a bigger impact to the story and relationship between the characters. The trilogy also have a side-game, not canoncial of the trilogy itself, which is Kirby Fighters Evolution, an evolved Kirby Fighters that have more Copy Abilities and more challenges. Installments The trilogy consist of four games, which are three main games and one side-game. Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! ''is the first game of the trilogy, and transfer the traditional 2.5D gameplay into 3D and stages that are more sandbox-like and different objectives. It all starts with the Pop Star being invaded by the Star Horde, leaded by the almighty Exateno, in order to to conquer it and also capture Magolor, who was considered as a rogue for his attempt of universal conquest. Notable features of this game include: *First 3D game of the series, as well as first to have objective based stages as opposed to traditional go-to-the-goal levels. *Includes the most different bosses so far, with a mindblowing amount of 56 bosses without Star counterparts, although most of them have simplistic battles, while Giant Bosses are more advanced. *Magolor being playable for the first time, and have an ability to control certain enemies to make more Helpers. Also, when playing alone, Magolor will always be with Kirby. *The reappearence of Ribbon and Prince Fluff as unlockable characters. *The return of the Helper system, as well as new Helpers for Abilities that appears later than Kirby Super Star (Ultra). *First appearence of Exateno and the Star Horde. *It also marks physical returns of the following antagonists; **0 reappears as Omega 0, as well as 02 as Omega 02. **Nightmare reappears in Kirby Unity. **While the normal Marx, Drawcia and Queen Sectonia themselves doesn't returns, their Soul counterpart does, and are fought as giants for the first time. Marx Soul and Queen Sectonia are heavily redesigned (Marx Soul's case to look more different than the normal Marx, and Soul of Sectonia's case since she should only fought in one phrase). *The introduction of The Mad Arena, a truly endurence sub-game where you have to face an endless wave of bosses, and there is no limits on how many bosses you must defeat. Kirby: Story-Break The second game of the trilogy, which occurs some days after the event of ''Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble. It is said that it will have more emphasis on beat-em-up genre than other Kirby games and have King Dedede being finally rejected by Dream Land citizens, causing him to snap. It also features a puppeteer vampire called Vam Von Teppurse, and a huge crystal floating in the sky called the Guradian Gem, that protect people of evil dark forces. Unknown Third Kirby Trilogy Game It is unknown what title it will be, but Samtendo said that it might involve Exateno teaming up with another villain from canon or fanon. Kirby Fighters Evolution The full-game sequel of Kirby Fighters, with more Copy Abilities, stages, characters other than Kirby, and more challenges. Trivia * The trilogy itself being inspiration of another Kirby trilogy called Kirby: Crystal Reformation Trilogy, made by . Category:Kirby: Heroes of Pop Star Trilogy Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Action Games